Brenda's Secret
by cinderella9056
Summary: Brenda comes back to the 90210 zip with her son and Dylan is not the father. Can you guess who the father is? Read and find out. This will be a Dylan and Brenda story
1. Chapter 1

5

BRENDA'S SECRET

CHAPTER ONE

Disclaimer: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or its characters

A/N: Thank you for reading my story please review and let me know what you think I am changing when Donna and David broke up to earlier to fit my story

Brenda sat on the airplane that would take her back to Beverly Hills, California. It had been a little over 5 years since she left Beverly Hills and everything behind her. Nobody had known about David and her. After Donna and David's break up Brenda and David had gotten close, closer than anyone knew. David was mad when she decided to go to London although he did understand why she wanted to go. They had not kept in touch. She looked at her son who looked so much like his father David. David hadn't known about Diego. She knew it was time to come home and tell David about their son.

She knew everyone would freak out especially Donna but she thought it was time and with Roy Randolph back in Beverly Hills offering her a chance to star in a television show, it was too good of a chance that she couldn't pass up. So here she was on her way back to Beverly Hills where she said she never would go back to. She had been in London for 5 years starring in the theatre there.

Brenda had not known she was pregnant when she left and after Brenda found out she was pregnant she decided not to tell David, a decision she sometimes regretted, soon though he would know. Brenda knew the minute that David saw her child he would know Diego was his. They looked so much alike it was uncanny. She knew that she needed to be prepared for David's reaction whatever it was going to be but she knew it had to be done. She didn't know how the gang would react to it. No one in Beverly Hills knew she was coming home not even Brandon.

Valerie was the only one that knew she had a child. She knew Valerie suspected who the father of her child was but never asked. She knew that Valerie and David were together. She sometimes wondered about Dylan. She always thought he would be the father if she had kids. That summer she went to Paris with Donna changed that though. She was foolish to believe the lies that Kelly and Dylan told her. She thought they would never lie to her or sneak around behind her back but they had. After high school was over they went on to college and Kelly and Dylan were still together one night David had stopped by to drop something off for Brandon, her parents were out of town and one thing led to another and she slept with David, they snuck around for a few months before a huge fight happened right before she left for London, she then went to tell Dylan goodbye and slept with him. Dylan and Kelly had broken up. She found out right after she got to London that she was four months pregnant. So David was the father of her child. She couldn't go back home after that. Even though Dylan and Brenda had a chance again she couldn't have told him she was pregnant with another man's child so she decided to stay in London. She turned to look at her son, noticing that he was awake.

"Are we almost there, Mommy?" Diego Silver Walsh asked Brenda.

"We are almost there, sweetie, almost." Brenda told her son.

"And I'm going to meet my daddy right, Mommy?" Diego wanted to make sure that he got that right he had always wanted a daddy like the kids at daycare had.

"Yes you will. You will also be meeting my twin brother your Uncle Brandon and some old friends of mine." Brenda told her son. She was nervous about the upcoming events and the reactions of her brother, David Silver, Dylan McKay and her old friends. She worried about all of their reactions, but mostly David's, Dylan's and Brandon's reactions and Donna's also.

Brenda knew they would be landing soon and that she would call Brandon as soon as she got into LAX. Brandon she hoped would take the news well. She had missed her twin brother. She had missed all of them, especially Dylan. Brandon was now engaged to Kelly she hoped that her and Kelly could put the past behind them where it belonged.

***At The Airport***

Brenda and Diego got their bags and walked over to the food court and Brenda sat Diego on a chair and took a seat next to him and pulled out her cell phone and dialed Brandon's cell phone number

"Hello, Brandon." Brenda said when Brandon answered the phone.

"Brenda it is good to hear from you. It's been awhile since I talked to you last." Brandon told his sister not knowing he was about to get two of the biggest shocks of his life. He was at the Peach Pit with Donna Martin, David Silver, Andrea Zuckerman, Steve Saunders, Janet Saunders, Valerie Malone, Kelly Taylor, and Dylan McKay.

"Brandon ,where are you at and are you alone?" Brenda asked her brother.

"I'm at the Peach Pit with the gang. Why?" Brandon asked curious as to why she wanted to know where he was.

"Please don't tell anyone but I am at LAX and would like you to come here and pick me up, I want to talk to you alone before I face the rest of them." Brenda explained to her brother. "I promise I will explain everything but I need to see you alone first."

"Okay." Brandon told his sister as he got up from the table so that he could leave the Peach Pit

Kelly stopped him by saying "that was Brenda, how is she? Where are you going?"

Brandon told Kelly "Brenda is fine but I have to go, I will call you later." Brandon placed a kiss on his fiancée head before he left, leaving behind his confused friends who wondered what was going on, and why he would have left after he talked to Brenda, they did not realize that she was in town with her son. A son no one but Val knew she had.

Once Brandon got to the airport and parked his car he went inside and looked for his sister. When he found her he was shocked to see a little boy standing next to her.

Brandon gave his sister a hug. "It's good to see you, I have missed you, but who is this?"

Brenda nervously tells Brandon "This is my son Diego Silver Walsh." Brenda turned to her son. "Diego this is my twin brother, your uncle Brandon."

Diego shyly says "Hi Uncle Brandon."

"Silver, like in David Silver?" Brandon interjected shocked beyond words, he didn't know that David Silver and Brenda had ever been more than just friends. "You have a son why didn't you tell me about him? How long were you with David Silver, Bren? When were you with him? How come I never knew about it?"

"Yes Brandon, David Silver is his father. No one knew we were even together. I will explain later. Can we please go? I am staying at the Beverly Hills Plaza." Brenda told her brother.

"No you are staying at the house with me. I don't want you to stay at a hotel, I want both of you to stay at the house. Please Bren, you haven't been home in 5 years, the house is still your home, I want you both to stay there with me and Kelly."

"Alright Brandon, I guess that is alright, I will have to face the gang sooner or later anyway. You realize this is going to shock all of them that I have a child and that David is his father."

"I know, that's another reason to stay with me, I will have your back in this. You need me this time Bren."

"You are right I am going to need you. Let's go." Brenda took Diego's hand and Brandon grabbed the suitcases and headed out of the airport.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

BRENDA'S SECRET

CHAPTER TWO

Disclaimer: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: I will be doing things a little differently for this story I am not sure when certain things happened on the show and when they happened so I am guessing

Brenda saw the house for the first time in five years and realized it really hadn't changed. Brandon carried Diego and Brenda's suitcases into the house.

Brandon tells his sister that he will put her in her old room and Diego in his old room as Kelly and him have their Mom and Dad's old room since Kelly moved in after their parents moved to Hong Kong. Brenda knew her brother and Kelly were engaged and that she lived there with him. Brenda didn't know how Kelly would take the news of Brenda and Diego sharing the house with them. Brenda didn't know how she was going to take the news of David being Diego's father either.

"Brenda I would like an explanation. Why didn't you tell me about you and David and why didn't you tell me about me having a nephew?" Brandon asked his sister after he put the suitcases in the bedrooms and she came back down to the kitchen without Diego, she had put him down in Brandon's old room for a nap.

"Brandon let's sit down, and I will tell you what you want to know. I know you have a lot of questions and I will answer them to the best of my ability. I will tell you what happened with David, and Dylan and why you didn't know about Diego." Brenda told Brandon knowing he wasn't going to like all of what she had to say and knowing that some of what she had to tell him would shock him and knows he was already shocked to learn he had a nephew and who his father was.

"Brenda when were you with David? I never knew you were involved with him, was it just a one night stand or was it more? When was it? How old is Diego?" Brandon started with the questions when Brenda and Brandon were seated at the table with a soda in front of them.

"It was more than one night, it was several months. We broke up a month before I left for London but I was already three months pregnant and didn't realize it. You see Brandon after Dylan betrayed me with Kelly, and after what happened with Stuart, I didn't want to get involved with anybody, David came over and that night we went too far. I was worried about hurting Donna so David and I decided against going public with our relationship. We liked each other, I can't say I loved him but I did care about him. He didn't want me to leave and go to London we got into a fight about it and broke up. I didn't even think I could be pregnant, about three weeks later I went to see Dylan to tell him goodbye. We slept together and decided when I got back from London we would give it another try."

Brenda took in a deep breath "I found out I was pregnant with David's baby I could not come back. I could not tell Dylan that David and I had been together and that I was pregnant with David's baby. I couldn't do it so I stayed in London, keeping Diego a secret. When Mom and Dad left here they stopped in London before going on to Hong Kong that's how they found out about Diego. See I didn't tell them either that I was pregnant. No one here knows except Valerie Malone about me being pregnant or about Diego being born, she came to London to see me; but I didn't tell her who his father was but I am sure she has figured it out. I couldn't tell anyone from here in case they slipped and told David or Dylan. I couldn't let either one know. I cared about David, but I loved Dylan. I couldn't bring myself to let either of them know about Diego. So I stayed in London."

Brenda continued knowing that she needed to get it all out and knowing Brandon needed answers. "I have a pilot for a show to shoot here that Roy Randolph had set up for me. The Director had seen me in a play in London two years ago and when he decided to do this show they gave me a call to see if I would be interested in the lead role. It's a once in a lifetime chance and I can't turn it down. They will let me bring Diego on set with me. They have a daycare at the studio. I couldn't say no. I know the gang needed to be told about Diego. I know David has a right to see his son. Diego is going to be torn because of the choices I made. I chose for David not to know about Diego. Maybe it was the wrong choice but it was the only one I could think to make at that time." Brenda told all this to Brandon who understood where his sister was coming from, although not necessarily agreeing with all the choices she had made. He knew that David needed to be told before anyone else found out about Diego.

Brandon asked Brenda. "When are you going to tell David about Diego?"

"As soon as possible. Can you call him and have him come over? Just him no one else."

Brandon thought about it for a minute "I'll call him right now." He took out his cell phone and made the call.

Let me know what you think in a review!


	3. Chapter 3

BRENDA'S SECRET

CHAPTER THREE

Disclaimer: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: I am changing 90210 history as I am not sure what happened when or to who to fit my story

All mistakes are mine I did not use a beta reader so please tell me how I did without one please

David had been surprised when Brandon called him to come to the house alone and not to tell anyone, he wondered what that was about. He showed up within fifteen minutes after Brandon had called, it sounded urgent. So here he was on the doorstep to Casa Walsh and rang the doorbell.

Brenda was ready to jump out of her skin. She was very nervous. Brandon went to answer the door. Brenda hoped that Diego wouldn't wake up till she had told David about his son, their son.

Brandon opened the door to David hoping that the doorbell hadn't woken up Diego. Brenda knew her life was about to change once she told David the truth. David came in the house and was shocked to see Brenda.

"Brenda." David all but whispered.

"Hello David." Brenda said.

"Brenda, what are you doing back here? I didn't think you would ever return home." David asked dumbfounded as to why Brenda was home.

"Brenda, do you want me to stay?" Brandon asked wondering if he should leave the two of them alone.

"No Brandon, I have to do this. Thank you anyway for offering." Brenda looked at Brandon and he caught her meaning. She did this and she had to face the consequences on her own. So he left the two of them alone and headed upstairs to check on Diego.

"Brenda, what is going on?" David asked stumped.

"I have something to tell you David. When I left I didn't know this I want you to understand that David I didn't know. After a month in London I went to the doctor I had started to feel weird and found out I was five months pregnant. We have a child together David." Brenda explained to a shocked David whose mouth had dropped open and was opening and closing like a Billy Bass.

Gathering his thoughts from the shock of finding out he had a child with Brenda "Why didn't you tell me Brenda? Why didn't you come home?" David asked trying to understand and take it all in.

"After we broke up, before I left Dylan and I got back together one night before I left and we were going to give it another shot when I came home. I found out I was pregnant with your baby and I just couldn't come home. I was scared of how everyone would react. I didn't want to hurt Donna by finding out I was pregnant with your baby. I just didn't want to come home to the drama of what would happen and I didn't want to face Dylan or you. I know I should have told you at least, but I was scared. Please don't hate me." Brenda whispered the last of it in tears.

"I am angry at you for not telling me that I had a child, that we made a child together, but I can see your point of view too. I want to meet my child Bren." David was trying to understand Brenda's point of view but it was hard.

"Diego Silver Walsh is his name. He is upstairs sleeping right now. We just got off a plane and he has jet lag. I really don't want to wake him up if I don't have to. Can it wait until he wakes up?"

David thought about it for a minute. "Diego Silver Walsh, I like it and I would like to see him even if he is asleep. Is that alright? I won't wake him up."

"Okay David follow me. He is in Brandon's old room." She takes him up the stairs and opened the door to the room he was staying in.

David just stared at him and he thought he was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on. He had a son, a son with Brenda.

They walk out of the room back downstairs. David says "He looks a lot like me."

"Yes he does. I am so sorry for keeping you from him I hope you believe me I just didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to tell you either. We had broken up."

Just then the door opens and Kelly comes in the room, and stared at Brenda shocked to see her. "Brenda?" Kelly questioned

Brandon having heard the door comes out of his and Kelly's room and headed downstairs hoping for the best.

"Hello Kelly." Brenda quietly says not knowing what else to say.

Kelly takes a step toward Brenda and asks "What are you doing here? In my house."

"Kelly." Brandon says getting her attention. "This is Brenda's house too. She is staying here and I expect you to be nice to her."

"You what? She is staying here? I don't want her here." Kelly says viciously not being able to forget the past.

"I don't care, she is my sister and she is staying, and if you don't like it too damn bad." Brandon tells his fiancé, shocked at her behavior and attitude. It had been years since high school.

"Well it's either her or me. I will not stay here with her." Kelly gives an ultimatum to Brandon she knows he will toss Brenda out now.

"Kelly don't do this." Brandon told Kelly hurt. Brenda was his twin sister.

"Brandon I will not have her here." Kelly spats.

"Brandon we can go to a hotel." Brenda offered while David grabbed her hand.

"Kelly grow up this is not high school anymore." David told his friend and step-sister.

"Either she goes or I go upstairs and pack and move out. What's it going to be?" Kelly told Brandon

"Brenda is my sister. She is staying. So if you want to pack and leave that is your choice like David said this is not high school anymore. Brenda will not be going to any hotel. This is her home." Brandon told a stunned Kelly.

Kelly was sure Brandon would choose her and toss Brenda out. She turned to Brenda and yelled at her "This is all your fault."

"No Kelly it isn't you are the one who issued the ultimatum not me. You chose to make this a pissing contest, not me. We are not in high school anymore. We could have tried to put our differences aside but no you don't want that do that, do you?"

"What I want is you out of here. I want you to leave now." Kelly demanded of Brenda yelling at her

"Did you not hear me, Brenda is staying. Now the choice is yours, you can either be decent to her or leave, Kelly I love you but I will not put up with you treating Brenda like this." Brandon explained.

"Fine I am going to pack." Kelly threatened thinking this would change Brandon's mind and he would throw Brenda out.

Just then Diego appeared at the stairs. "Mommy, why is she yelling?"

"Who the hell is that?" Kelly yelled again.

"That is my son." David said.

"And I am his mother." Brenda told a shocked Kelly "And stop yelling in front of my son or you will have something to yell about." She got Diego off the stairs and held him tight against her, to shield him from Kelly.

Kelly is shocked that David and Brenda have a son together. "Don't tell me what to do. Brandon, are you going to let her threaten me?" She asked being a selfish bitch like always, everything is supposed to be about her.

"Yes, you obviously woke up my nephew and Brenda has every right as his mother to protect him from you. Now since you feel like you do about Brenda being here you can pack your bags and leave." Brandon said sadly, hurt and he wondered how and why Kelly couldn't let go of the past.

"If you do this I am not going to marry you. " Kelly threatened looking at Brandon like he lost his marbles, choosing that tramp over her.

"Kelly I'm sorry but you need to grow up, I will not marry a woman who is as vicious as you are for no reason. You have no right to tell me to kick my twin sister and nephew out, this is my and Brenda's house and I want you to leave, now. I will pack your things but I want you to leave now before you upset my nephew."

"You're kicking me out? Well fine see if I care." Kelly took off the ring Brandon gave her and handed it to him and left she slammed the door behind her.

"I'm sorry Brandon that you lost Kelly. I know you must have loved her to ask her to marry you." Brenda doesn't know what to say to Brandon he had just lost his fiancé.

"We need to call everyone to come over so they can meet Diego before Kelly tells everyone." Brandon was hurt but knew that the gang needed to know about Diego and the sooner the better. "I will call everyone." Brandon walked out of the room to give them time with their son. He still couldn't believe it. David and Brenda have a son together.

Brenda decided now would be a good time to introduce Diego to David. "Diego I would like you to meet your father. David this is your son Diego."

"Hi Diego." David was nervous; he hoped Diego will like him.

"Hi Daddy." Diego reached out to his father so he can take him in his arms. Just like that Diego accepted David which made David and Brenda happy.

Brandon comes back in the room a few minutes later and tells them the gang is on their way over curious about what was going on. "Brenda, you and Diego can go upstairs if you want to wait for them all to get here before revealing yourself and Diego."

Brenda took Diego from David and headed upstairs she explained to Diego that some old friends of his mother's was going to come over and Diego would get to meet them but it was a surprise so they had to go upstairs until they all got there. Diego was excited to meet his mother's old friends.

As for Brenda she was very nervous especially about Donna and Dylan's reactions to her and David having a child together. She wasn't sure how they would react and that kind of scared her. The doorbell rings a little while later, well here we go she thought.

Let me know what you think in a review!


End file.
